


Destruction of Pleasure

by Mizore12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Kai, cause thats hot, despite being form england haha, im not sorry, im sorry for my poor english tho, kai is younger tho, kai's rlly horny in this, older sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizore12/pseuds/Mizore12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun was 11 when he realized he wasn't like his other friends. No. He wasn't just gay; he was in love with his younger brother. Kai, who was 9 at the time was breath taking to the pre-teen. Leaving to study abroad for middle school, Sehun hoped that it would go away. However when he returned for college, he was surprised with just how good looking the younger had become. </p><p>Little did he know that his not-so-little crush was returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

“Look at her boobs”

 

The other boys from Sehun’s class gathered around the small desk trying to take a peek at the porn magazine some kid had found. They were all ogling over the model’s body yet Sehun had no interest in such things.

 

No, he would much rather look at the other boys bodies.

 

Especially his younger brother’s.

 

He was smart and knew that it wasn’t normal. not that he liked men, thathad become more accepted by Korean society lately. No. It’d been the fact that he had found his brother fascinating.

 

Sexually fascinating.

 

Whilst other boys would talk and snicker at porn,  he’d secretly like watching his brother change.

 

He asked his mother and father if he could study abroad in hopes that it would help cure him of the illness. He had yet to tell anyone of it. (Of course he’d take it to his grave)

 

 

* * *

  
 

Now 21, his visa had run out and so he had to return from his lovely warm dorm in LA to his own home in Seoul.

 

Enrolled in Seoul National University for a major in soccer and a minor in dance, he’d attend college with his younger brother who majored in dance and minored in music.

 

He’d been receiving non-stop compliments from his relatives when he got back.

 

“Oh my, Sehun is that really you? You’ve grown so tall and handsome”

“You’ve really matured. Oh my how my next door neighbor's girl would love you” Sehun had heard it all before. But one thing was bothering him. Kai wasn’t there.

 

“Kai’s here Sehun!” his mother called from over the crowd of relatives and old friends. Sehun took a deep breath. The love of his life was home and he was internally freaking out. He’d hoped he’d gotten over his obsession but clearly he hadn’t.

 

However when his tanned brother walked through into the livingroom, the wind was knocked out of the black haired. There stood his younger brother who didn’t look half as young or as innocent as before. “Hyung, you’re back?” Sehun faked smiled. He needed to cry over how much he missed Kai. He felt they’d grown too apart when he was in America. “Yeah...You’ve grown up, you’re no longer the little brat you once were” Sehun ruffled his hair.

 

Kai whined cutely. “The same could be said about you. You’ve grown...Hot.” Kai’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. Sehun was sure it was just brotherly love.

 

“Thanks. So, I’ll be attending Seoul Uni, just like you” A grin spread on the younger’s face. “Really? That means I’ll get to see you a lot”

 

“I guess it does Kai.” Kai pulled his older brother into a tight, long hug. “I’ve missed you..Hyung”

 

“I’ve missed you guys too” Sehun patted the other’s back, momentarily forgetting that they weren’t alone.

 

“No. I’ve seriously missed you. You wouldn’t understand” Kai kissed the dark haired’s cheek quickly before pulling away and walking upstairs to his room.

 

The kiss was chaste and clearly held no more emotion other than family love. But to Sehun it was overwhelming.

 

10 years.

 

He’d been apart from the love of his life for 10 whole years and it broke him to realize how much he missed those thick sweet lips when they’d playfully kiss his cheek.

 

But a voice at the back of his head brought him back to earth.

 

They were brothers. They would never be. It was wrong. His family wasn’t even religious but there boundaries you just didn’t cross.

 

Loving his brother was one of them.

 

And it pained him to no end.

 

What Sehun didn’t realize, was that his very own love was returned.

 

And that Kai was in no way going to let Sehun distance himself like he did the last 10 years.

 

 

Kai was going to get what he wanted. No matter what.

 

 

* * *

Annd another story! I felt there was't enough (Or any?) Sekai incest stories, so there you go. 

And yes, Sehun will be bottom.   
  
Kai's going to be very possessive and rough! (Who doesn't love the sound of that?)   
  
Thanks for all the love!   
  
Much love, 

-Izzy xx 

 

Thanks to Picturesque for the lovely poster!   
[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductory Chapter

 

* * *

Sehun's POV

* * *

 

“Sehun, breakfast is ready”

 

Sehun groaned, turning in his bed. It’d been about a week since he’d been in Korea and his body still wasn’t used to the time difference. Besides, he didn’t have class till the following Monday and it was Friday.

 

“Hyung, wake up” Sehun pulled the covers over his head. ‘No. Not kai’

 

You see Sehun had awoken to a little problem. He didn’t want to see the cause of it either.

“Hyung!” Kai pulled the covers off of his older brother and sat right on his aching hard on, making the dark haired groan.

 

“Fuck, Kai, get off me” Sehun closed his eyes and prayed to god even though he wasn’t religious. “Why should I?” Kai smirked.

 

“Look-Just-” But before Sehun could explain it any further, the tan was off of him. “We’ve got class. I checked your schedule. It’s currently 9 and class is at 11”  

 

“Oh. I thought it was Friday?” Kai grinned. “It is. You have class.” Sehun groaned and pulled at his hair. “Noo...I was finally going start playing those xbox games you gave me” Kai shrugged. “Meet you downstairs”

 

Taking a quick shower and not bothering with his hair, Sehun made his way down to the kitchen but not before quickly doing a little eyeliner. “Whoa, you look...Hotter?” Sehun blushed a little. “Thanks I guess” The dark haired quickly ate before going upstairs to put on a tank top and sweats. He was working gym today.

 

As he walked down he felt Kai’s eyes on his body. “Since when did you work out?”

“Since I played soccer?”

“Which was when?”

“I was 14.” It was Kai’s turn to frown. “Oh...Tell me more about your time in America soon, okay?”

“Yeah yeah” Sehun sighed in defeat as he put on his trainers and bean his not-so-long walk to campus. ]

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the way, all Sehun could think about was his brother. It was weird to say the least. Two guys living practically on their own due to their parents working all the time. Worst part was that they were brothers and that one had a crush on the other.

 

‘Just..Fake it. Sehun. You are not in love with your brother. You are not in love with your brother..You are not-’ Sehun kept repeating those words on the way to campus but he bumped into something or rather someone before he got passed the gates.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry...Are you okay?” It was a girl and she had fallen, scraping her knee in the process. “I’ll help you up” Sehun pulled her up. Was that a squeal he heard?

 

Looking around he saw all eyes on him. Weird.

  
 

Going to his first class, Sehun was relieved that there weren’t that many people taking Gym-There was also only 3 girls which was a bonus. “I’m Oh Sehun.”

 

“Are you perhaps related to Kai?” Sehun nodded. “Why?”

 

“Why? He’s like the most famous playboy around” A happy guy named Chanyeol grinned.

 

“Yeah, he also throws these massive parties and everyone goes to them” another man called Tao timed in. “Parties? At our house” The rest of the class nodded as they worked on the machines.

 

‘Huh...I would have never guessed’

 

* * *

 

His second period was soccer and so he had  to play. Surprisingly the rest of the class weren’t as good as he’d expected but it could have been the fact he trained in America.

 

He easily won with a smile. He could tell he was going to have a lot of fun here.

 

Pulling off his sweaty shirt and flinging it onto a nearby bench, Sehun searched the crowd that had gathered to watch the new kid play.

 

He stopped when he saw a special someone. “Hyung!” Kai walked down onto the pitch only to hug his wet brother. “You played great!” the tanned beamed.  

 

“Thanks, Kai” He accepted the water bottle from the younger eagerly, downing it in one go, panting heavily after. “Damn..What i’d do to make you want like that underneath me” Kai muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my new fanbase!” Sehun grinned s Kai punched his arm lightly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’d been when Sehun got home at 3 that he’d regret turning down his friends requests for dinner.

 

He’d walk in on a Kai who’d just got out of the shower with sweats that hung dangerously low on his hips with nothing clearly on under the fabric. His upper body was very toned from all the dancing he did. But more than that, so were his thighs. ANd that made Sehuna little weak at his knees.

 

They sat on the sofa, Kai flipping through channels on TV whilst Sehun drank his bubble tea and was one his phone.

 

Kai finally settled on a TV show, and after discarding his phone since nothing special was going on, they both engrossed themselves on it.

 

It was a documentary on incest.

 

Sehun felt so uncomfortable. He was in love with his brother after all. “Hey, Hyung?” Sehun gulped but didn’t look away from the tv. “Mm..?”

 

“If I had I a crush on you, would you feel disgusted?” Sehun choked on his saliva.

 

”H-hu-I uhm..No? Why would I…” Sehun felt blood rushing to his face. “Good. Because I wouldn’t mind if you were in love with me either.”

 

“Kai…” Sehun’s breath left him. Kai’s face inched closer and closer. Their faces were only 5 centimeters apart. ‘What’s going on..’ But before anything could happen, their mother opened the front door. “I’m home!” Kai pulled away and stood up to help their mother with the shopping bags.

 

What had just happened? Was Sehun daydreaming or had his own brother really moved in to kiss him.

 

Sehun was left on the sofa more confused, frustrated and aroused than ever that night.

 

Little did he know that Kai was watching from afar at his brother's pained expression as he put a cushion on his crotch. ’Huh..So he does find me sexually pleasing...That makes things a bit easier’

 

Kai smirked as he thought out his plan, a slight tent appearing in his pants as he thought of the possibilities of him claiming his brother his, and his only.

  
“Not to long from now..”  ‘You’ll be mine’

 

* * *

This wasn't filled with plot or anything but it's an introductory chapter to let you guys get a feel for their characters.  Expect darker more angsty thing in the future? Kai will again be super possesive etc.   
  
Thanks for all the love! (Like wow, already?) Lots of love

Izzy xx

P.S What kind of things would you like to see? (Kinks, plot or anything?) I L-O-V-E comments guys! 

 

Thanks to Picturesque for the lovely Poster! 

[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop) 


	3. Chapter 2

  
 

  


* * *

**Kai's POV**

* * *

 

“A-Ah” Kai gulped.

 

He was currently waiting outside his brother's room. They were left alone as usual and that meant jacking off.

 

Jacking off to the sound of your own brother’s moans.

 

Yes. Kai got off to it. He loved his brother after all.

 

He realized when he was 14. He’d been watching gay porn but all he could think of was his brother’s face. How good he’d look with tears in his eyes begging for Kai to fuck him into oblivion.

 

But of course he couldn’t. His brother was in LA.

 

So when he heard that his older brother was coming back to study, Kai was overjoyed. He couldn’t let this show though.

 

No.

 

He wanted to get his older brother so sexually frustrated first.

 

He’d known about his brother’s crush back the night Sehun had come back. He’d accidently overheard him fucking his hand, mewls of the tan’s name spilling from his plump lips.

 

Plump. Like Sehun’s ass.

 

Kai could watch that booty for years and never get bored. It was so perfect.

 

Perfect like their current living arrangements. Their mother was always busy working night shifts and was asleep from 9-4pm. Just as they were coming back from college. Their father was always away on business trips.

 

This meant that the house was theirs alone. All the time they were home.  Which meant it was always easy for Kai to spy on the other. Which he did.  

 

That’s how Kai was in the situation in the first place. He’d gotten out of the shower (Sweaty from dance practice) and seen Sehun go hard instantly at the sight of him in no more than a towel.

 

They’d been together like this for 2 and a half weeks. Kai knew what the other was going to do.

 

“U-Ah...Fuck….Kai” Kai bit his lip as he looked through the crack of his own large room.

 

There layed Sehun on his own large king sized bed, his face buried into Kai’s pillow, no doubt inhaling his scent.

 

He was on all fours, bucking his hips into his hand and the bed’s sheets. Kai wouldn’t wash those until much later.

 

Kai simply sat and watched, not even daring to touch his own leaking length. He didn’t want to get caught. It’d foil his entire plan.

 

He waited.

 

Waited until he knew the dark haired other was close. Close enough for Kai to step back 10 steps and call out his name, knowing he’d made the other cum all over himself and sheets. He’d walk loudly but ever so slowly, allowing the other to quickly cover up but give him not enough time to clean the sheets (Or himself for that matter)  

 

He was 19. He knew all too well how it felt to be in contact with someone who’d you’d just jerked off 20 seconds to. It made you weak to te knees as your body still felt a wanton lust towards the other.

 

Much like Kai felt when his brother skyped him one time during his own ‘happy’ time. He didn’t stop though. He carried on through their video call off camera.

 

“Hyung, help me cook dinner” Sehun was red faced, slightly panting as his shirt stuck to his stomach in a wet obvious place. Kai feigned ignorance though. ‘Not yet..’

 

“Yeah...I’ll..I’ll help. Let me go wash up first though...Practice was uh..Tiring..”  Kai pouted.

 

“What were you doing in my room, Sehun?” Kai made sure he acted above Sehun when he spoke this time. To show his authority. Whilst the other was indeed older, it didn’t mean he had a right to get off without his permission. He’ll just have to make him pay in another way later.

 

“I forgot my phone. I was looking for it…” Sehun coughed and looked around the room before picking up his phone from the sheet that was clearly crumpled.

 

“Ah, so that's what it was hyung? It’s cool. Let’s go. I’m hungry” Kai whined and deliberately clung onto his brother’s shoulders, making sure to grind his own hard on ever so slightly on the dark haired’s ass. ‘Look what you’ve done to your younger brother...’

 

A little yelp left Sehun’s lips but before he could get a grasp on what was pushed onto his ass, it was gone and Kai was happily skipping out. His own boner could wait.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

It only took 3 minutes until the pair where situated in the kitchen, Kai’s boner still prominent and a weary Sehun who kept eyeing it. Oh how Kai loved it when Sehun was concerned over his brother’s erections. ‘Want to help me get rid of it baby?’

 

“Hey, I took cooking classes. You’re meant to cook it like this” Kai rested his head on his taller brother’s shoulders, his arms wrapping around the other’s as his hands laced into Sehun’s fingers, showing him how to flip the omelette.

 

His very visable cock pressed against the elder’s round ass, slotting perfectly between the cheeks ever so slightly.  

 

Kai could almost feel feel the other grind back on him. Almost.

 

So Kai pressed even harder, this time even snapping his hips slightly to truly angle himself perfectly. But before Sehun could even ask why  Kai was doing Sehun a thing, Kai pulled away without a word.  

 

 

* * *

  
 

After they’d finished dinner, Kai retreated to his room, quickly locking the door and pulling the cum stained sheets off his bed. He stipped himself of all of his clothes before pumping his red, irritated length, smelling the white sticky substance his brother had gifted him.

 

It wasn’t long before Kai was cumming too. A silent ‘Sehun’ escaping his lips that was covered by the loud harsh groans, his mouth too filled with Sehun’s cum that he’d licked from the sheet and savoured. It was so sweet and sour like their relationship.

 

Kai didn’t even care that they were brothers. He was past that.

 

All that mattered to him was getting his hands on the milky white skin and marking him as his own. No one could have his Sehun. No one but him.  

  
 

* * *

 

That’s why Kai was pissed off the following Friday. His brother had just finished his game. Kai had so nicely came to watch his baby play. But what’s this? Another male and several females had gone up to the now shirtless black haired and presented him with several drinks and towels. ‘He’s mine...’ The tanned smirked, knowing that the other people couldn’t get to his brother. The pale one was in love with him after all.

 

Walking down in a shirt that barely covered his lower stomach and sweats that hung dangerously low, Kai held out a bottle of water and his own towel which admittedly had some of his own sweat and pre-cum stained onto it due to using it to jack off with earlier that day. Nothing was hotter than seeing his own object of his desire wiping his own sweat off with something which held such love.

 

“Kai” Kai smiled. “Hyung, you were awesome out there tonight” Kai heard the girls squeal. Yes, he too was extremely popular (More so than his own brother) not that he cared for anything that wasn’t his brother. Let alone anything that didn’t have a dick.

 

“Thanks” Sehun’s whole face lit up. He looked so happy compared to when the other’s complimented him. ‘Of course, I’m the only one that’s able to satisfy you...’  

“Let’s go home and have some pizza and a film as a reward for winning the match?” Sehun eagerly nodded. ‘That’s my baby’ little did Sehun know that he was in for more of a movie and pizza.

  
 

* * *

 

The two had put on the horror movie Sinister. Kai knew Sehun liked horror movies. Yet what Kai would put the pale brother through was much more torturous than any horror movie.

 

It started out as Kai’s simple request to lay his head down on the other’s lap to which Sehun happily agreed to. That much wasn't hard.  

 

What was hard for Sehun wasn’t only his dick, it was a ‘drooling’ Kai. Kai had faked falling asleep, his mouth directly on Sehun’s cock, saliva dripping down from his mouth, creating a thick, wet patch of which Sehun’s cock thrived in.

 

For the big finale, Kai jolet up, but not before tossing and turning, making sure he repeatedly brushed his full lips against the solid length constricted by jeans.

 

When Kai finally sat  up right to observe his brother’s face, he almost lost his restraint and claimed the other right there and then.

 

Sehun was panting. Hard. His brows were furrowed as his face was contorted in what could only be explained as pain and pleasure.

 

Yes.

 

Kai had won.

 

 

* * *

 

The film finally finished and Sehun quickly scurried along to get rid of his problem. Kai sat in his room, a pen and piece of paper in his hand. He wrote a list of things he wanted to to do to his older brother.

 

  1. Grip onto your hips so hard they bruise.

  2. Bite into your flesh so hard it bleeds.

  3. Carve my name into you so you’ll be forever mine

  4. Leave visible marks so everyone know’s you’re taken

  5. Have you begging, bent over Father’s desk, to be fucked.




 

Kai smiled. Pleased with the short, simple list he’d created. “Soon…” Kai slept that night, dreaming pleasurable dreams of his brother under him.

 

That morning, Kai had the pleasant news of their parents going on holiday for a couple of weeks.

 

A whole two weeks, Kai had Sehun to himself. Kai couldn’t have been happier.

 

What was even better was that they left an hour they’d announced it. Kai had never been so thankful for his parent’s spontaneousness before.  

 

* * *

 

It'd been 4 hours since they’d gone and Sehun was sitting in his room on his laptop. Kai had finally decided.

That would be the time he made his move. He’d officially make a move on his brother.

 

Climbing next to the taller, Kai rested his head the other’s shoulders. “Kai..?”

 

“Hyung. I have a request... “ Sehun sighed before shutting his computer off. “What is it?” Kai fake blushed, putting as much innocence as possible. “No no..You won’t listen to me. Maybe it’s better if I ask Suho…”

 

“No. Kai, I’ll listen..” Sehun smiled warmingly. “Teach me…”

“Teach you what?”

 

“How to make my brother like me back” Kai’s innocent smile turned into a smirk as he leant into his now mess of a brother.

 

"Should I...Fuck him till he can’t walk tomorrow..?”  

 

Kai’s tanned hand teasingly stroked the sharp jaw of the elder, his tongue dipping out of his pink lips to lick and nip at the other’s neck.

 

Sehun didn’t know what to do.

 

Was this all dream?  

 

Was Kai really asking to fuck him?

 

“Hyung..” Kai’s tongue licked a trail down to his collarbones before sucking harshly.

 

“Let me call you mine.”

 

Kiss

 

“Let me mark you”

 

Nip

 

“Let me make you beg for it”

 

Lick

 

“Let me make love to you”

 

Sehun’s jaw was pulled to face Kai fully, both of their blown-up pupils stared at each other.

 

It was euphoric for them both.

 

 

 

“I love you Sehun. More than just a brother. Let me show you that.” Their lips brushed each other.

 

 

 

 

Sehun panted.

 

 

 

* * *

That literally flowed through my fingers. Like damn wow, ALSO LISTEN TO JAY PARK'S SEX TRIP, literally that song on repeat made me write the thirst

~~I swear it wasn't my own thirst~~

 

What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen? Plot twists? 

Again thanks for all the love and support, it's really helpful guys! 

loots of love,

\- Izzy xx 

 

look at the lil shits 

(Gif not mine) 

Thanks to Picturesque for the lovely Poster!   
[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop) 


	4. Chapter 3

  
 

 

* * *

**Kai's POV**

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

 

 

Kai woke up drenched in sweat, his pants sticking to his erect cock.

 

“Wait wait wait- What day-” When Kai looked over at his calendar, he was disappointed to find out that the entire event he’d just experienced was all a dream. it was in fact only a Saturday morning, two weeks after Sehun had come back. He’d unfortunately fallen asleep writing the list and had obviously dreamt the entire thing.

 

He was in tears almost.

 

He really did just want to fuck his brother and claim him his. That was all.

 

Yet of course when he finally got some, it was all but a dream. “Shit..” Kai rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto his pillow. He was too upset to get out of bed.  

 

Whilst it was true he had a crush on his Big brother, he knew he’d never get to have sex just like that just yet. Yet.  

 

‘God...Why do you have to be so 12 year old like Kai?’ Kai mentally slapped himself. He was 19. A good 19 at that.

 

He was a sex god at school. Everybody wanted a piece of him, be it male or female, professor or student. That’s just how it was.

 

He supposes that’s why he’d gone off and had as much sex as possible to try and convince himself that he was sane. That he was normal.

 

It didn’t work seeing as he’d picture it was his brother he was cuming in every time. Clearly.

 

His brother got back from LA only like yesterday and Kai was already a mess. Really. He didn’t know what to do. ‘Hide my look-a-like porn collection first? Or get rid of all my love letters?’ He’d only found out in the morning that his beloved Hyung would be back and he hadn’t the time to get rid of any evidence.

 

‘Fuck it. He knows, he blows’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally getting up and deciding to shower, Kai now stood in the shower, his long fingers wrapped around his hefty cock. “A-Ah...Fuck” His back was pressed against the wall, the hot water pelting down on his length., though he simply imagined it was his Hyung’s mouth.

 

“S-Sehun...Mmm...You like that? You like eating daddy’s cock?” Kai bit the back of his wrist to keep himself from moaning any louder. He really needs to work on how vocal he was.  

 

It was a god 8 minutes in that he actually began cumming. “Fuck...Fuck...Ah-shit-Sehun-Ah!" Kai was panting heavily, drool leaving his mouth a little. What had he become. It’d only been like 336  hours since he’d seen the other and he was already this huge mess.

 

Watching his semen wash off his hand and leg, Kai sighed. “Kai?” ’Fuck-Sehun’ Kai closed his eyes.

 

“What?” ‘Did he hear..It was only 10 or 20 seconds a go..Fuck it. Let him hear how good I’d be in bed pounding that sweet ass...’

 

“...is that cool?” Kai blinked. Blinked again. “What was that?” Sehun sighed loud enough for Kai to hear over the shower and opened the door, poking his mouth in alone.

 

“Is it cool if I borrow your razor? I left mine back in La..” ‘Ah that’s what it is...Well it’s a good time to show off how good looking I am and get him hot and bothered’ Kai knew Sehun had a crush on him too. He’d heard him again. Moaning his name.

 

“Yeah, go ahead Hyung” Kai turned around and began lathering up soap on his body, deliberately looking Sehun in the eye as he brushed his now limp dick. “Kai, this is for your face right? don’t you have any other ones?” Kai raised an eyebrow.

 

It wasn’t for his face? Then...Kai chuckled loudly, a smirk falling on his lips. “Hyung. Why don’t you buy your own razor, I don’t want your pubes mixing with mine”   ‘I really do. Fuck. I’d sit there and run my hand through them and tug at them-’

 

“Kai. Who said I wanted to shave my pubes?” Kai licked his lips. Images of Sehun with fluffy, thick pubes sprouting just above his dick filled Kai’s mind. He could work with that.  “You don’t Hyung? I do..” Kai watched as Sehun’s eyes briefly stared at his hairless nether regions.  

 

“I mean I do but..uh..Look, I’ll buy you another one, I don’t care if it’s got yours in it, I need to shave I’m itch-”

 

“Don’t” ‘Please...I was just getting off to the thought of you with cute pubes’ Kai watched as Sehun gave him a ridiculous look. The tanned shrugged outwardly though, making sure to mask his sadness over the issue. “Here Hyung” Kai passed over  razor making sure he had a spare one that he could swap for the one Sehun used later.

 

“Thanks..” Sehun left quickly. Kai smiled to himself. “God do I love that man..”  

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

* * *

 

 

 

“Fucking hell Sehun...Could you have been any more obvious staring at his dick like that?” Sehun frowned as he walked back from Kai’s bathroom into his own.

 

 

Staring into his own reflection, Sehun bite his lips.  ‘My freckles are really showing now huh?’ He stared into his brown orbs. “Get over it...He’ll never love you. You’re brothers...What he’s been doing..Is out of friendliness.. Yes. Brotherly love” Sehun smiled to try and reassure himself that everything would be okay.

 

He got into the shower and decided not to shave. ‘He did say not to after all.. Why not?’ Humming as he got out, Sehun suddenly realized. ‘Why would he care if I shaved or not...Cheeky bastard. I may be in love with him but I’m still his hyung’

 

* * *

 

  
 

Several hours and a few bubble teas later, Sehun and Kai were left alone in the house.

 

Deciding that he was completely bored and that there was probably no way Kai would walk in, he opened up his secret porn stash on his laptop. Cracking his knuckles and stripping naked on his bed, Sehun clicked on his latest download of which he wasn’t able to watch yet. It was someone who looked quite familiar. A splitting image of Kai. Taemin was it..?

 

The room filled with moans of the porn actor. Biting his lip and slowly stroking his length, Sehun let out a little moan of his own. God was Taemin good looking. Not nearly as good looking as the real deal of course.

 

It wasn’t long before he he cuming. But just a moan was going to escape his lips, his bedroom door opens and Kai strolls in looking at his phone.  “Hyung, I was gonna go to this party tonight, wanna come wit-HYUNG”

 

Sehun had came.He was too far to stop. It was a slow but powerful orgasm that stopped his movement for a while. But as soon as he could, he pulled the covers over himself. “SHIT-FUCKING HELL KAI! KNOCK!” Sehun closed his laptop lid and buried his face in his hands. ‘Christ...This is worse than when my friends back in La walked in..’  

 

“Did I interrupt something..?” Kai’s infamous lip biting showed and Sehun wanted to cry. ‘You’re just so good looking’

 

“No. I mean yes but I’m done. I’m good. Talk”

“So I walked in on you cumming? Sorry Hyung...I imagine it’s like Mum walking in, like she did when I was having sex..” Kai chuckled at the memory. ‘He’s not a virgin..?’ Sehun’s heart sunk a little at that. Had his little brother grown up already?  

 

“Just...Go on. Talk. I’m getting sticky here” Sehun gulped as Kai sat next to him on the bed, leaning closely to his face. “Sticky, hyung? You haven’t the time to clean up? Do it. I don’t mind...I’ve seen your dick plenty of times.”

 

“We were like 10 then though...It’s different”

“What’s different? You’re like 3 inches now and you were 2 then.”

“Kai! Come on….I’m 6. God...You’re so rude” Sehun rolled his eyes, blushing slightly.

 

“Whoa, so small compaed to me! I guess I win the award of best works of puberty!” Kai grinned, holding his chest as if he was giving an important speech.

 

“I’d first like to thank Mum and Dad for giving birth to me. I’d then like to thank my Brother for being so small compared to me. I’d lastsly like to thank porn hub for satisfying my 7.5 inch cock before I had sex” Kai had closed his eyes, flailing his arms around.  

 

‘7.5...That’s quite big..’ Sehun bit his lip, picturing himself tugging at the length. ‘No. You can’t get hard again...Fuck’ Sehun looked down briefly at his hardening length.  

 

“Go on Kai, what’s this about a party tonight?” Kai stared into the dark brown orbs of the other.

 

“It’s here. Party’s starting at 9 and it’s currently 7pm. Just thought I'd tell you so you don’t freak out. There will be people making out and having sex everywhere. Not to mention loud music and drinks. Weed smokers in the backyard” Sehun sighed and nodded. ‘Shall I socialize or stay in my room so it doesn’t have multiple semen stains on it..’

 

“Well cool. Hyung?” Sehun looked up at the now standing Kai. “Yeah?”

“It’ll be full of people from college so it’s best if you do socialize. It’ll help you out"

“They’ll all be from your dance major though, won’t they?”

“Nah, when I say from college, I mean everyone from our year up is coming.”  ‘Oh.’

“It’s cool, I’ll just find someone from my classes or something.”

 

“But! Before that!” Kai grabbed Sehun’s arm and began pulling him up. “Kai! I‘m naked remember!” ‘And hard..’

 

“Oh yeah, get dressed and meet me in the basement” Sehun was about to grab his pants but stopped. “Don’t worry, I won’t lock you up and rape you, Hyung” Kai left.

 

“Not that I would say no…”

 

 

* * *

**Kai's POV**

**Watch[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFkj4OIiW-Y) video (Imagine the guy dancing is Kai)**

* * *

 

 

 

When Sehun got into the basement, Kai turned the Music on and began his latest routine.

 

He was painfully erect from Sehun’s sex filled room and would every so often grab his crotch, staring into the dark haired’s eyes every time he did. ‘Look what you’ve done to your younger brother...Look how hard you made him’ he’d let out a groan sometimes, a smirk constantly on his hips wherever he moved his hips sensually.  

 

The song finished and Kai ran up to his Hyung. “What’d you think? Hot, right?”  Sehun was just as breathless as the pink haired. “i think it was good. Really good…” Kai winked at the elder before dancing to the next song, inviting Sehun to dance with him too.

 

Jay Park’s ‘Body’ came on and the two brothers found themselves grinding on each other a little, their erections brushing each other occasionally yet no one made a comment on it.  

 

Sex Trip started playing an Sehun’s boy naturally got lost with the music and grinded himself against the tanned. “Call me Hyung” Kai whispered sensually into the taller’s ear. “W-What?” Sehun stopped grinding and panted.

 

“Call me Hyung. I want to hear what it sounds like” Kai grabbed Sehun’s hips and began rubbing himself against the latters plump ass.  “H...Hyung” Sehun tested out the word first, not wanting Kai to stop. “Fuck yes, call me that again” Kai pushed his tent further into the dark haired’s cheeks. “Hyung!” Sehun moaned it out now, louder.  

 

It was only until the song stopped that they came to their senses and realized what they’d just done.

 

They’d done something Brothers should never do.

 

They both held lust in their eyes and both knew why.

 

But they’d never act on it.  

 

It wasn’t until Kai’s phone went off that they stopped eye fucking each other.

 

Never had Kai been annoyed at a phone call from his best friend. ‘I was this close to fucking him and you just have to call.’

 

“Taemin?” Kai walked up the stairs back into the livingroom.

 

“Kai! We’re just pulling up. We’ve got several bottles of vodka and a few bottles of Whiskey. The others are bringing the cola and lemonade later. I think Minho’s bringing more later” Kai nodded and walked over to  the front door, opening it and letting the shorter in.

 

Sehun walked into the living room just as Taemin and Key were. Sehun froze on the spot, staring at Taemin before shaking his head and sighing. Kai watched as his best friend eyed his brother from head to toe, a glint in his eye. “Hey, I’m Sehun, this brats elder brother” Kai pouted. “Hyung”

 

“Key” Sehun shook the multi-colored haired’s hand.

“Taemin” Kai’s purple haired friend bit his lip as he shook the other’s hand.

 

“You guys need any help?”

“Nah we’re goo-” Kai was cut off my Taemin. “Yeah, if that’s okay. Can you help me put these in the kitchen?” Sehun nodded and lifted the box of bottles easily. He was in a soccer major after all.

 

“No problem” Sehun began walking into the kitchen, a flirtatious Taemin following.

 

Once they were out of earshot, Kai growled. “Whoa, Kai, didn’t know you were so possessive over Taemin”

 

“Key-He’s openly flirting with my brother” Key laughed loudly. “It seems he likes what he sees…”

 

“That’s the problem”

 

“Alright Kai, whatever you say”  

 

 

 

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

* * *

 

 

 

Sehun was weak to the knees after Kai left. He was almost going to fall and just jack off right there and then since the sexual tension was too much for the freckled man. Almost.  

 

When he heard the name Taemin being mentioned his heart stopped. ‘No, no..It could be any Taemin. You’re in korea I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.’  

 

However when the dark haired walked out of the basement, he was wrong. It was the Taemin.

The look-a-like of which Sehun jacked off to all the time. Not to mention he’d requested a private video just for him. He’d asked Taemin to moan out Hyung when he came.

 

Hoping the other wouldn’t recognize his voice, Sehun introduced himself. He could feel Kai’s eyes burning holes in him. ‘Don’t tell me he can see through me..’  

 

Walking into the kitchen with the drinks, Taemin held a hand on the small of Sehun’s back. “Thanks” Taemin smiled up at the other. Sehun blushed. God how was he ever supposed to get over the fact his baby brother’s best friend was a porn actor.

 

“Hey, do I know you from anywhere, you seem familiar” Sehun gulped, making sure no one was around. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking abo-”

 

“Ah! that’s right you were a customer. You wanted me to call you Hyung” Sehun took in a sharp breath. “Fuking hell man-sure I jacked off to you but don’t tell the world!” Sehun whispered.

 

“It’s okay, the other’s don’t know I do that for a living” Sehun rolled his eyes as he got the bottles out of the box. “I won’t tell anyone you have a fetish” Sehun stopped and stared at Taemin in the eyes.

 

“A fetish for what”

“Younger people” Sehun internally sighed in relief and gave himself a pat on the back. Thank god Korea used the word Hyung in many ways.

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell anyone?” Taemin put his hand back on Sehun’s back, his other now resting on the taller’s hips. “I find you super hot you know that, right? but..”  

 

“But” Sehun looked down into the ash brown eyes peering up at him.

 

“I won’t tell anyone if you fuck me tonight” Taemin leant in and gave a chaste kiss to the dark haired male.

 

“You want me to fuck you in return for not spilling about my fetish?”

 

Taemin nodded eagerly. “Man, I jacked off to the sound of your voice for days. To think you’ be my best friends older brother. You’re extremely good looking at that.” Taemin pushed his crotch against Sehun’s.

“So fuck me so raw it’ll hurt to even move my arms tomorrow morning” Taemin licked Sehun’s ear.

 

Little did sehun know that Kai had seen the entire thing.

 

And that he was not happy one bit about his baby being stolen.

 

  
_Not one bit._

 

 

 

* * *

  
Boom! plot twist! 

Well there you have it guys, the third chapter (I really needed to update my other fic, but since you guys demanded, I gave you it) You guys are loved!   
Also, how do you guys feel about pubes? I've never seen them like as a fetish thing before in any Sekai fic so far on aff. So i thought why not. (Imagine Kai tugging at Sehun's pubes- H.O.T) 

 

  
Anyways, lots of love! 

-Izzy xx

P.S what do you think will happen next (Please comment guys, I love reading them, they make my heart swell) 

Thanks to Picturesque for the lovely Poster!   
[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop) 


	5. Chapter 5

  
 

 

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

* * *

 

 

It’d been three hours since that incident in the kitchen.

 

Luckily the freckled dark man hadn’t seen the porn actor since then, the house was filled with too many bodies and noise for them to meet. Hopefully.

 

Sehun had found Tao and eventually socialized with many others. He hadn’t cared that much and simply drunk to forget drinking alone.

 

By the second hour, he was very tipsy due to all the drinks he’d consumed. Parties in America were fun but not as fun as this.  

 

“Let’s go out to the basement!” Sehun shouted to the Chinese.”Okay” The other replied as he stood up, walking over to a few people Sehun had never met before and meeting Sehun again to go down to the large room.

 

It as much quieter in the basement, they no longer had to shout. The 6 of them sat in a circle, a bottle of vodka and malibu in hand. “Let me introduce you guys” Tao smiled at the drunk black haired male.

 

“This is Luhan, another Chinese transfer”

“Sup” Sehun threw a piece sign at the deer-like male. “Whoa, Tao you didn’t say tell us that Kai’s older brother was hot”

 

“Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind” The Qingdao native rolled his eyes.

“This is Lay” Sehun nodded at the obviously high man, simply getting a hum in return.  

 

“This is Zhoumi, he’s a year above us” Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Chinese too?”

“Yeah, I am” The dark haired other smiled.

 

“And last but not least, Taemin, the year below” Sehun stopped smiling and looked up from the bottle of vodka at the Cheshire grin the porn actor had on his face. “We meet again”

‘How did I not fucking see him’

 

“You guys know each other?” Zhoumi asked. “You can say that” Taemin licked his lips.

 

“They fucked” Lay spoke up, giggling at the end. Sehun sighed. “I guess you can say that”

 

Everyone stopped at stared at the two dark haired males. “It was a joke. We haven’t fucked just yet” Taemin rubbed his cheek on the freckled man’s shoulder.  The rest of the group howled and whistled.

 

“Let’s drink. Truths and Dares?” Everyone agreed. Tao started first, gulping down some vodka. “Truth” The rest thought for a while until Luhan grinned. “Have you or have you not gotten off to the thought of one of us?” Tao rolled his eyes. “But of course”

 

“Who?” Taemin took the drink from Tao and gulped down some more. “Wait till my next turn, pretty boy” the rest laughed.

 

“I choose dare” Lay licked his lips before giving Taemin a dare. “Lick one of our dicks” Taemin bit his lips.

“Sehun..Could I” Everyone cheered whilst Sehun blushed.

 

“You want me to just whip my dick out right now or” Everyone nodded as Taemin leant down on all fours, nuzzling the seated crotch of Sehun’s.

 

There was still one thing nagging him but he couldn’t put his finger on it, so the black haired male simply decided to just ignore it.

 

It couldn’t be that important, right?

 

“Fuck-Taemin” Said man gave a teasingly long lick to the other’s now semi-hard dick which he got out as discreetly as possible.

 

Sehun took a few gulps of the malibu before standing up, the effect of alcohol making the world spin slightly. “Taemin-ah” The other dark haired male looked up at the highly intoxicated man. “Yeah?”

 

“Let’s go dance” The freckled man held his hand out to which the porn actor took and pulled himself up with.

  
 

‘Fuck it, you can’t have your brother, might as well have the next best thing’

  
 

* * *

  
 

The music was loud to the point of rattling the elder brother’s lungs. He didn’t have a care in the world as he swayed his hips against the porn actor’s crotch, dancing the night away.

 

“Sehun” Taemin whispered huskily into the dark haired ears, earning a purr from the drunk other.

 

“Let’s go somewhere more...Private?” Taemin didn’t have to ask twice as the other was a horny drunk. The taller dragged them both to a random room of which he didn’t realize was his younger brother’s.

 

They kicked out the other couple and closed the door, not bothering to lock it as it wasn’t too long before hands were in hair and on hips.

 

“Shit, Sehun” Taemin practically drooled as his already hard length was groped through the thick fabric of his jeans. Sehun grinned triumphantly.

 

“God, you’re such a whore, hyung” Taemin pulled on the other’s black locks. “Fuck, call me hyung again Taemin, it’s so hot” Sehun got down onto the floor, taking Taemin’s constrictive jeans and pants with him.

 

The other was big, bigger than what it looked like on camera and it made Sehun so hard as he pictured his younger brother’s cock instead.  

 

“Let me fuck you already Hyung” Taemin stripped himself of what little clothes he had left on him before doing the same to the other.

 

It wasn’t too long before they were on the bed, Sehun’s legs either side of the porn star’s hips, the latter rubbing his long length between two juicy cheeks. “Bloody hell Hyung, let me fuck you already-let me ram into you so hard you’ll cry” Sehun nodded eagerly, “Yes-Fuck-please do it already-I’ll be your cock-slut”

 

But just before Taemin could line up his cock to the pink entrance of the other, about to take him raw, words laced with venom and fury stopped the two.

 

 

“What the fucking hell do you think you’re doing?!”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Kai's POV**

* * *

  
 

Kai was worried.

 

 

The party was supposed to be fun, it was his idea after all. But what did he get?

 

A constant voice in the back of his head telling him over the loud music to look out for his elder brother. He supposes it was all because of what’d he’d witnessed in the kitchen.

 

Had Taemin and Sehun had sex already? Were they having sex? Could he somehow stop it from happening?

 

Kai did not like the idea of his brother having sex with another person. It wasn’t the fact it was his best friend. No.

 

 

It was because it wasn’t him.

 

 

Asking the dark haired other not to shave gave him a sense of security. It made Kai feel like the other had never been touched. He knew that Sehun would not be a virgin, but to see him look so innocent and untouched played with his heart.

 

It was as if his elder brother was his and only his.

 

That other outsiders had no chance because he loved the younger male.

 

But that wasn’t reality. Kai had yet to truly understand that, bet he was sure he was getting a taste of the sour thing right then.

 

The pink haired male had drunk a little. He was after all the host and couldn’t let people down by refusing their offers.

 

He had drunk a bit more than he thought.

 

Which is how he found himself in the basement where he got told the other would be.

 

He’d stop them at all costs.

 

Sehun was his hyung after all.

 

He was the love of his life.

 

And he wasn’t about to go let some shitty man-whore of a friend take away his property.

 

“I thought my lovely Taeminie would be here” Kai faked sadness. ‘Where the fuck are they?’

 

Zhoumi looked up from his phone, the others far too drunk or high to fully comprehend what the tanned was saying to them.

 

“Oh, Kai” Said male raised an eyebrow. Was the elder really going to be that kind of person that night?

 

“They went upstairs. Things got pretty uh...Sexual down here. Your brother’s got a nice dick” Kai immediately let out a growl. No.

 

They had not seen something so special. Something that should be for his eyes only.

 

“Excuse me?” The pink haired male practically screamed yet it came out barely as a whisper.

 

If looks could kill, Zhoumi would no longer be alive. He’d be burnt into ashes after being slowly skinned alive. Oh, and Kai would literally rip his balls off with his own hands.

 

Seeing the other turn pale, Kai scoffed rushing back up the stairs to the main level. It didn’t take him long to scan the rooms and just his luck, the two guys he were looking for were no where to be found.

 

Thoughts began filling his mind.

 

What if Taemin really had touched him?

What if Sehun fell in love him?

What if Sehun never even liked Kai that way in the first place?

 

What if Kai was a loser and Sehun would never even think of his brother that way.

  
 

Kai physically slapped himself. No. He couldn’t think that way. He still had hope. ‘Sehun’s room...’ Kai dragged a girl by the arm and headed straight for Sehun’s room. If he went in there with another girl, it’d look like an accidental interruption.

 

But both to his pleasure and displeasure, they weren’t there.

 

Not even bothering to say sorry, he left the girls side to run to his room. Finding the door closed but not locked, he inhaled sharply.  

 

‘It’s now or never’

 

He opened the door and what he saw gave him the biggest boner ever but it pained him to no end.

 

There was his brother, naked in another man’s arms.

 

His brother was moaning, another man’s name.

 

His brother was feeling pleasure, from another man’s dick.

 

And it angered Kai so much.

 

Words could not describe the jealously, the rage and fury that ran through his veins at that moment.

 

 

 

But more importantly, the betrayal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What the fucking hell do you think you’re doing?!” The words left the light haired’s mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

 

He was sure his eyes were the size of jupiter but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Taemin getting away from his baby.

 

And he did, quickly.

 

 

It took only 15 seconds for the shorter dark haired male to grab his clothes and run away from the scene of crime.

 

 

Sehun wasn’t looking at his younger brother, instead he wrapped himself in the bed covers and panted in both sexual frustration and embarrassment.  

 

“Kai-I”

 

Sehun could not say a word more before Kai latched himself to the other’s back, arms wrapping themselves around the thing pale waist. Kai’s face fit perfectly in the curve of his brother’s neck.

 

“Sleep. Let’s just sleep.”

 

“Um Kai I don’t think that’s a good idea I mean-”

 

 

 

“SLEEP SEHUN”

 

 

 

Kai pulled away after shouting, locked his door and turned off the lights. He crawled back to the best after stripping down to his boxers and pulled Sehun own to lay with him.

 

“Just sleep hyung.” Sehun honestly didn’t want to. His dick was still hard and leaking but Kai freaking out had sobered him up a lot and so he decided it was best to just sleep.

 

Kai took the cover off Sehun and spread it out over them both. He waited several minutes until he felt Sehun’s laboured breaths even out into soothing calm ones before pulling the longer body towards him.

 

He curved his body and fit perfectly behind the other, even if his feet touched the elder’s ankles.

 

He planted a kiss on the neck of the seemingly sleeping body before growling

“Sehun-ah, you’re mine. Don’t let anyone else touch you other than Daddy, okay baby?”  

 

Kai draped his hand over Sehun’s side, his fingertips brushing the other’s belly button.

 

But what happened next caught the younger off guard.

 

 

 

Sehun let out a mixture of a moan and a sigh, taking the tanned hand and slowly dragging it to his crotch.

 

Kai didn’t know what to do, he was freaking out mentally. Was his brother awake? Did he hear everything he’d just said?

 

“You didn’t let me finish...Taemin-ah” Sehun grumbled out, seemingly semi-conscious.

 

Was his brother that drunk? Did he not realize that it wasn’t Taemin’s hand he was wrapping around his cock but his brothers? Probably not.

 

 

So Kai used his opportunity. He finally got to feel his brother’s dick and it felt better than he imagined.  

 

It was soft and warm. Kai could clearly make out the tip since the dark haired male had been circumcised. And most importantly, the hair.

 

 

God the hair. The hair was short, just poking out of the skin but it felt marvelous scratching his wrist.

 

He took his time tugging at the beautifully crafted length until the elder came, a loud whine escaping his lips.

 

“Kiss me.” Kai daringly asked the other to which the other turned around and wrapped his hands around the tanned neck, leaving a teasingly long kiss on thick lips which didn’t get to return the passion.

 

The alcohol had finally hit them both at that point as they both fell asleep, not caring that Kai’s hand was sticky and was now stuck to the other’s pale back.

 

 

 

 

 

They didn’t realize how much their relationship had changed that night.

 

 

 

 

How Sehun would remember everything.

 

 

 

 

 

How Kai would regret nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

How Sehun knew it wasn’t Taemin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And how somehow Kai knew that too.

  
  
  
  
 

* * *

And Chapter 4!

 

I hope you liked it! ( i hope the smut wasn't too bad?) 

What will happen to Sehun and Kai's relationship now? 

How will Taemin react? 

So many questions! 

Please comment, I reply and I just really like reading them? They give me more confidence which makes me want to write more I  guess? 

 

Songs i listened to whilst writing this chapter were: 

[Build the cities](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wg2GJ4f2DXQ) , [Victory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iw48xKL5N6o) , [Hold Fast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9pBlWyW1z4) , [Kiss my Lips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR92tv29pFU) , [Automatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px2Q47O0_eE) , [Feeling stronger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUV2sRIcnqw) , [Adore U](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rUFQJrCT7M) , [Love me right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuqaVryDRd0) 

and [Dope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM) (Is no one going to talk about Suga in this video orr)

 

Still thanks for all the love and support you guys! (I feel the love) comment any thoughts or ideas for/on the plot?

 

**Sekai in bed:**

****

**Thanks to Picturesque for the lovely Poster!  
[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop) **


	6. Chapter 5

  
 

* * *

**Kai's POV**

* * *

 

“Uh Kai I was wondering if you knew where my phon-HOLY SHIT”

 

 

 

 

Kai woke up fist, springing up from his bed only to realize that his loving elder brother was curled up into him. ‘Cute..’

 

It was Key and luckily he didn’t seem to realize that it was indeed the tan’s brother that was naked under what very little coverage the covers gave him.

 

“Your phone? Uhm..” Kai squinted. It looked around noon so his room was bright as ever since the walls and furnishings were white. But more importantly his head killed. He remembered everything that happened-Which he was happy as hell about.

 

He would not want to forget what his brother’s dick felt like in his hand.

  
 

Speaking of his hand, it was a little crispy. He’d move it and a couple of flakes would come off onto his bed. Not that he would mind. In fact, he’d lick it off once the annoying friend left no doubt.

 

 

“Yeah, I lost it. Can you call it for me” Kai nodded and reached out to his bedside table for his phone only to call Key’s phone to which the latter found it and called out thanks from the livingroom.

 

 

 

Grinning Kai slid back into his former position after licking his brother’s dried cum off. it was dirty, yes, he knew but he couldn’t help it. His brother tasted delicious, even a night old.

 

His attention wasn’t on sleep but the dark haired beauty next to him.

 

The room was bright. The curtains had been opened and so a breeze came through, letting the fabric sway. Tiny specs of dust only now illuminated danced in the air.

 

It was breath taking.

 

But not as breath taking as Sehun to Kai in that moment.

 

His freckles were clearly noticeable, gently lining his cheeks.   

 

His lips thin in comparison to his own but vibrantly coloured.

 

And of course long thick lashes that brushed his pale circle-free under eye.

 

Kai knew in that moment.

 

 

 

Kai knew he was fucked.

 

 

 

It wasn’t just a crush like he’d been denying himself of having for years before he accepted it.

 

It wasn’t simple lust or attraction to the elder.

 

 

 

It was love.

 

 

 

Pure love.

 

Love in which Kai would do anything for them to grow old with each other, adopt children and look after the grandkids when their sons and daughters were away.

 

Love where Kai would take a bullet but only somewhere not vital.

 

Because Kai could not die. Would not die.

To leave Sehun by himself.

 

Kai would be by Sehun’s side no matter what.  

 

And Kai simply hoped the other felt the same.

 

“.....I love you so much….” Kai lent down and gave the most important kiss of his life.

 

A kiss deciding who he would love forever and ever without change.

  
  
 

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

(This writing = Sehun's imagination)

* * *

 

 

Sehun felt something warm and soft press against his lips. Kai’s lips.

 

It was so much more than just a plain kiss though. Sehun was sure he could feel all these pent up emotions.

 

So he smiled. He chuckled into the kiss but before he could return it properly Kai pulled away. He opened his eyes instantly regretting it as it was blinding.

 

Not how light it was in the room.

 

But how happy Kai was.

 

His shit-eating grin exposing his pearl white teeth.  

 

His dear younger brother seemed perfect.

 

Handsome. Happy. Funny. Everything Sehun wanted. He knew that for a while. But What was that? Kai loved him too?

 

He remembered everything they did night.

 

Sehun couldn’t help but grin back.

 

“You’re awake?” Sehun made no effort to talk. He knew his voice would be cranky since it hadn’t been used for a while. The dark haired simply leaned further into his younger brother.

 

“Hyung-no Sehun….We need to talk”

 

Sehun took a deep breath.

 

“Talk about what?” He croaked out closing his eyes. ‘I hope he’s not disgusted at what I did’

 

“Let’s talk about us. I hope you...Love me like I do you. Want to touch me the way I do...In a way brother’s shouldn’t.” When Sehun opened his eyes Kai’s deep chocolate eyes held nothing but pure adoration. Adoration for the paler of the two.

  
 

Sehun sat up and rested his head against his brother.

 

Nothing could disturb this moment.

 

It was silent save for the birds songs outside.

 

Dust danced as the sunlight highlighted Kai’s exquisite beauty in such a way words failed Sehun.

 

“Kai...Wanna know a secret?” Kai hastily nodded. The two brothers did not close their eyes. No. They stared into each others soul. Their breaths hitching.

 

“I love you. I’ll love you forever. And ever after. I’ve loved you this way since I can remember. Kai. Seriousl-” Before Sehun could finish his sentence lips were attached to his and he was pushed back into the white sheets beneath him.

 

His face was attacked with kisses like a puppy seeing its owner after it was left for the day.

 

The pink haired male stopped finally after several minutes, panting as the freckled other was. “Sehun?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you”

 

“Me two”  

 

Pink hair fell against a pale chest as the tan pressed passionate kisses into his brother’s neck and collar bones.

 

In between each one Kai would whisper things, low enough for just the two of them to hear.

 

“I love you”

 

Kiss

 

“You mean the world to me”

 

Kiss

 

“Nothing can compare to you or this magical moment”

 

Kiss

 

“You’re my everything, Sehun”

 

Kiss

 

“I mean it, I love you”

 

Kiss

 

“More than words can say”

 

Kiss

 

“So I hope my actions will be enough”

 

Kiss

 

“Sehun…”

 

Kiss

 

“Let me make love to you”

 

Kiss

 

“Right now”

 

Sehun nodded.

 

Hands were in hair in an instant as hips ground together in pure want. It was love.

 

Love that was so wrong, so sinful, that had been kept locked up for their lives but what could stop them now?

 

Nothing.

 

 

Kai loved Sehun and Sehun loved Kai. The party that night had let the two brothers share that with each other.

 

“This is all about you baby, okay? You deserve it. You’re more important to me” Kai murmured into Sehun’s ear that was burning red.  

 

“God-Sehun” Kai trailed kisses down to the dark haired’s belly button stopping to kiss at it. “This will be a morning you won’t forget Sehun. Because it’s me showing my love. My love for you”

 

Kai stopped to rest a cheek on Sehun’s pants waistband. A blush and tear filled eyes full of happiness looked back at the tan’s.

 

“I love you so much”

  
 

“Yeah?”

  
 

“I love you so so so much Sehun”

  
  
 

“Guess what?”

  
 

“What?”

  
  
  
 

“I love you too so so so much, Kai”  Sehun run a hand through his younger brother’s hair.

  
  
  
  
 

“Even if you are my brother”

 

 

  
 

* * *

  
  
 

  
 

Sehun woke up.

  
 

 

To his dismay, everything that had just happened had been but a dream.

 

Kai was not even in his bed next to the dark haired.

 

Sehun felt sick.

 

Not just the hangover. He was so happy for once but it was just a lie.

 

“Fucking hell Sehun…” He touched his lips. Weird, they were wet…?  

 

‘Haha can’t be...Right?’ A little part of Sehun couldn’t help but hope that Kai really had kissed him.

 

Sehun stood up slowly, only bothering to put on pants and walked out.

 

Fuck Kai then.

 

Though he couldn’t blame his younger brother, he had just used his hand to jack off with.

 

But still. That’s besides the point. Sehun was happy, overjoyed but what? It was all a fucking dream. He was angry. Angry at himself and at Kai.

  
 

When he got down to the living room he was surprised to see it completely clean, it looked like they did not have the entire college their the previous night.

 

More importantly the house was empty. Completely empty. “Kai?” Sehun called out. Silence replied.

 

“Mum? Dad?” Still nothing.

 

That meant he was alone...Right?

 

Sehun grinned.

 

He still was horny from that dream. Despite not waking up with a boner, the more he seemed to dwell on such thoughts in that moment, the more he wanted to just stick his hand in his pants.

 

So he walked back into his brother’s room. He looked through his younger brother’s laundry and found a pair of plain black Calvin Klein pants with obvious semen stains in them.

 

Bless his younger brother for liking the colour black.

Double checking that no one was there, Sehun pulled his pants off and brought the black pants to his nose. “Fuck…” The dark haired male inhaled deeply, smelling pure sweat and semen in Kai’s pants.

 

He pictured Kai forcing his baby’s head up. “Do you want Daddy’s cock? Hmm my little baby” Sehun nodded eagerly. “I want Daddy’s cock so bad..Fuck” Sehun started pulling at his girth.

 

In his mind, Kai was rubbing his tip against Sehun’s cheek-teasing him. Sehun wanted it in his mouth but the pink haired wouldn't give in.

 

“Daddy please..I’ll be a good boy for Daddy-just let me suck it” Sehun hadn’t noticed it but dribble started to run down his chin. Not that he cared. Kai in his imagination was far too hot. He fisted his dick harder now and a lot faster.

 

“Should I baby? Should I give you my dick?” Sehun whined and nodded, rutting a little.

 

“Hmm but remember what you did to Daddy? You did do that with Taemin.”

 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I won't touch anyone else again-Shit...All I-I need is you” Sehun bucked his hips. He was close.

 

“Sehun”

 

“Yes Daddy” Kai’s voice for some reason sounded deep. It had real depth. Almost ass if he was in the room….

 

Sehun’s eyes shot open that instant and what he dreaded happened. There stood Kai at his front door, a smirk playing on his beautiful lips.

 

“Well Daddy says dinner is ready, be down. Now.” Did Kai lick his lips as he said Daddy or was it just Sehun’s imagination?

 

Not even hasting a second he put on the pants he was sniffing before grabbing one of Kai’s clean tops that was thankfully long enough to cover his obvious boner. God he was so hard his dick was touching his stomach.

 

“Wait Kai-Let me explain myself.” Sehun stopped at the door. Kai was only centimeters from his face.

 

“No no. I get what you were doing Hyung. We all get horny and I’m the only attractive male in the house so it’s a standered you sniff my pants if you want to sniff anyone’s.” The words coming out Kai’s mouth ended with a smile which meant he did know what Sehun was doing.

 

And it wasn’t just getting his horniness off his chest.

 

 

Sehun blushed and began walking out but after taking two steps forward. Kai leaned into the talker's ear.

 

 

 

“Hyung...You look really hot like that though, naked and needy whilst on my bedroom floor”

 

Was that Kai’s tongue Sehun could feel on his ear briefly?  

 

Then he felt hands go under his pants and roughly pull on his ass cheeks. Kai growled. “You should be careful, Hyung it might not be me that walks in next time” Kai’s hands pulled out and smacked his ass.

 

Sehun was frozen. What had happened to his younger brother?

 

Why was he suddenly so sexual. So sexual with him.

 

Not that he was going to complain. Especially when Kai winked at him with a smirk as he walked down the stairs. Sehun simply blushed and followed shortly after.

  
 

When Sehun looked at the table his smiled. It was burgers and fries-His favourite. Good ol’ American food.

 

He sat down not even thinking about it but he soon regretted it when he looked to his right and saw the grin of his brother, their mother sat in front of them. Sehun cleared his throat.

 

“Is Dad working?” Sehun picked up some fries and began eating them.

 

“Yeah, you okay Sehun? You weren’t in your room when I got back so I figured you were out..”

 

“Huh? No, Mum, he was passed out on my bed, hungover” Kai chuckled and it wasn’t too long before Sehun felt a hand on his knee.

 

Sehun shot his younger brother a what-the-hell-do-you-think-you’re-doing look to which the pink haired completely ignored.

 

“So how’s the work going Mum” Kai’s hand inched closer to Sehun’s crotch with each word he just said. When the word ‘Mum’ left his lips Kai’s hand was rubbing the older’s leaking length.

 

Their mum babbled on about work and Sehun couldn’t focus on any of it.

 

Kai.

 

Kai was freaking touching his dick whilst sober.  “You’re such a slut, Hyung. Look how hard you are in front of Mum” Kai had whispered into the now reddening ears of Sehun.

 

“Fuck off” Sehun whispered back trying not to seem so obvious.

  
 

“Sorry boys, got a work call. Why don’t you finish?” The brother’s Mother stood up and walked off probably to the living room.

 

“What the fuck was that Kai?” Although Sehun asked, he was in no way going to take Kai’s hand off his dick himself.

 

It felt too good.

 

“What? Isn’t this what my little baby wants?” Kai bit his lip whilst laughing. But that didn’t stop his hand from pulling Sehun’s dick out and fisting it.

 

“W-What-Kai stop” Sehun was close and he did not want to cum all over their dining room floor.

 

“What do you mean Hyung? I’m just helping you finish what you started.” Sehun gripped onto his brother’s sleeve.

 

“Kai-Stop I’m going to c-” But before Sehun could finish his sentence their mum walked back in, she had her coat on.

 

“I have to rush back into work be good” And as quick as she came in, she left.

 

Kai’s hand had stopped moving but it quickly started again and it didn’t take long before Sehun came all over his brother’s hand. “Kai-Kai-Kai shit no Kai” Kai grinned.

 

“Hey, Hyung?” Sehun opened his eyes, still euphoric.

 

Kai took his dirtied hand and stuck his tongue out. “No-Don’t you even-” But before Sehun could do anything Kai had licked his cum off.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Kai?! Why are you doing this even-”

 

“Sehun.”

 

The dark haired shut up.

 

“After seeing you like that in my room, I couldn’t help myself. You’re just really good looking..Besides. You like it too, no? I mean, look how hard I am” Kai pulled Sehun’s hand and put it on his own hard on.

 

It felt big.

 

Sehun searched Kai’s eyes for any doubt or lie but there was none.

 

What was Kai even thinking? “Kai, we’re brothers in case you forgot”

 

“Didn’t stop you from sniffing my pants to get off Hyung”

 

Sehun closed his eyes in defeat. He did have a point.

 

“What do you get out of this Kai?”

 

“Nothing. I just wanted to see my elder brother come undone by my hand.” Sehun bit his lip.

 

God Kai sounded hot.

 

“So, Hyung...Can I suggest something?” Kai was closer to Sehun now.

 

“Let’s fuck each other. Okay? You get horny, I get horny. It can be our own little secret.”

 

Sehun gulped. Should he agree? He’d get to have sex with the love of his life. Over and over again by the sounds of it.

 

But is it really what he wanted? Sehun wand a relationship with Kai. He wanted to be Kai’s boyfriend. Not just his brother who happened to fuck occasionally. ‘This is so fucked up’

 

“Okay then Kai. We’ll do that then”

  
  
  
 

 

Sehun didn’t realize that it was so much more than just fucking his brother would do to him.

 

 

* * *

I'm baaaack

Sorry it took so long to write especialy since it's summer break and I have literally no excuse but I had some writers bock. This chapter was going to be really fluffy but I just couldn't, you know? 

Tell me if you think it's moving too fast. 

Any plot developments you want to happen? 

Will Sekai get to have sex? 

What else will happpen? 

Please leave comments, I love reading them (I also try to reply to all!) 

 

I love you guys as much as Sehun love his Kai! 

 

I'll leave you some Sekai gifs now 

(And some hints for next chapter)

Kai's reaction to Sehun at the dinner table ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) 

Teasing Kai ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ 

 

Kai whispering into Sehun's ear ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Kai in the hallway with Sehun ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

  

Ft Xiumin an Chen as readers.

Hints: 

Thanks for reading! 

 

[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop) 


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

* * *

 

 

 

“Sehun”

 

 

Said male was blushing, looking down at his feet.

 

They were still sat at the dinner table, his limp dick still hanging out of his brother’s pants, a tanned hand on his thigh, rubbing soothingly.

 

Not that it was helping the Dark haired in any way.

 

His Brother had just suggested that they fuck.

 

His little Brother.

 

The one he’d had a crush no rather, he was in love with for so many years.

 

His heart was beating rapidly, his mouth did not become dry but became wet.

 

Wet with excitement at what his Brother had just done-What they were going to do.

 

“Let’s fuck, right now, yeah?”

 

“Kai I don’t think you realize that we are brothers” Sehun winced slightly at his own words. Whilst he did want to have sex with his amazingly hot brother, they were blood related.

“Sehun, that’s Daddy to you, okay”

“Kai come on no-” Sehun hissed when he felt a harsh slap to his thigh, Kai’s classic smirk and tongue tauntingly playing with his canine facing the Black haired.

 

“Come on Baby it’s almost like I haven’t heard you fucking yourself with your fingers moaning my name” Sehun flushed from neck down. ‘Fuck he heard me god how embarrassing’

 

“Okay maybe I did that once or twice”  ‘More like 100 times’

 

“Three times a week at least. Not to mention your little routine morning shower...Such a horny thing” Kai’s smirk got wider if possible. ‘Shit don’t get hard again I swear to god’

 

 

“Fuck Baby, do you even realize how hot you look right now? A completely mess from Daddy’s hand…” Kai groaned, falling back in his chair, motioning at his elder Brother expressively with his hands.

 

“I um-Kai” Sehun closed his eyes as he felt a jolt of pain mixed perfectly with pleasure flow from his thigh straight to his dick. “Shit Daddy”

 

“That’s right Baby, just like that” The pink haired stood up, walking over to their washing left on the side of a cabinet, grabbing one of their Father’s ties, pulling at it. “Should I tie you up with our Father’s tie Sehunnie? Wouldn’t you like that? Daddy fucking you over our family’s dinner table so every time we’d eat here all you’ll think of is my cock in you, fucking you senseless”

 

“Oh my fucking god Kai stop” Said pink haired male walked over to the Dark haired, running his long tanned fingers through soft locks before pulling at them harshly. “What was that, Sehun?”

“Sorry..Daddy”

“Good boy. Now...Our dear Mother’s gone out, our Father won’t be back till at least midnight and it’s only 8pm. Why don’t we have us some fun, yeah? How you feel about that?”

 

“That sounds hot and all Daddy but we are brothers and this is really wrong and I just” Sehun knew his cheeks were redder than they had ever been, his cheeks were never that hot, not even when his Mother found his dirtied sheets from his first wet dream.

 

The dream was about his Brother to top it off too.

 

“Sehun. Don’t you know? I’ve been in love with you for SO many years. I’ve heard how much you love me too. Okay? No one’s gonna get pregnant, and baby you and I both knew we were screwed the moment we first came to each other’s bodies.

Hell Sehun, I know you only fucked Taemin because he looked so much like me. So rather than fucking denying it, why don’t you take my cock like the little slut you’ve been, wanting this the entire time, okay?” The black haired gulped.

  
  
 

“I think I just came again”

  
  
 

“Hyung! You can’t just do that-I mean I’m still hard it’s not fair” Kai burst out laughing.

 

“Sorry-You were just so hot just now and I um…” The pale male put his dick back into his brother’s pants and bit his lip looking at his younger brother’s clearly visible hard on. “Want some help with that or”

 

“No no, I got it...I’d much rather have your ass around it and since you love me that much that you came from my voice alone, I’ll leave it for another day”

“Right..” Sehun sighed, standing up and avoiding eye contact with his brother.

 

“Sehun baby?”

 

“Yeah?” Kai squeezed the other’s ass.

 

“I’ll fuck you soon though. Over this table, you got that?”

 

“Okay...Daddy” Kai winked before walking out to presumably the Bathroom.

 

 

‘What the fuck just happened. I need to clean my head’ Sehun ran up to his Bathroom to take a shower.  

 

 

 

He really was looking forward to that fuck.

  
 

 

* * *

**Kai's POV**

* * *

 

 

 

Kai flushed the toilet, watching his semen go down the drain.

 

 

‘God I can’t wait for that to be Sehun’s throat it’s going down’

 

He slapped his cheek. “Get a grip Kai, you can’t lose it like that anymore. You nearly fucked his without lube or proper consent and that’s not good..” The pink haired shook his head before washing his hands and leaving the bathroom.

 

 

 

“How about some netflix..” The 19 year old fell into the sofa, putting the tv on and outstretching his other arm on the back of the grey comfy sofa.

 

20 minutes into The Walking Dead’s new episode, Sehun finally came down the stairs and sat surprisingly straight next to Kai, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. The Dark haired’s head fitted perfectly under the Tanned’s jaw, breath tickling the adam’s apple that moved every time the pink haired swallowed.

 

“Kai?”

The male hummed, already moving his arm to be able to draw patterns on the elder’s hips.

 

“Did you really mean it?” Kai knew what his Brother meant. “Of course I did. Do you think I would have touched my big brother’s dick like that if I didn’t really love him”

“I guess so”

 

Kai pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss on his Brother’s head. “Exactly. I really do love you, more than just a brother”

“I love you too…” Kai instantly relaxed. Almost as if a heavy weight on his shoulders had been lifted off. His brother did love him too.

 

“Kai?”

 

“Yes baby?”

 

“I uh-How do I put this”

 

“Say it bluntly” The pink haired smiled, keeping his eyes on the other’s face as the elder pulled away only to fumble with his fingers.

 

“Cute” ‘Too fucking cute for words’

 

A blush redder than the previous constant one made its way onto Sehun’s face. “So basically, you know obviously I like calling you da-dad-Shit uh”

 

“Say it openly Baby, Daddy can’t understand you”

“Since we have a Daddy-Baby relationship in a way...I was hoping you’d…”

“I’d what? Daddy can’t give his Baby what he wants unless he’s told”

 

“Uhh, I was gonna ask if you wouldn’t mind not ruining the ‘Hyung-Dongsaeng’ thing we have. Like I only have to all you Daddy when we’re alone”

 

“Hahaha, you’re so fucking cute...Of course I was going to do that. I mean, in front of our parents and everyone else we’re simply normal brothers, are we not?...However when it’s just us two” Kai leant into his brother's ear, lowering his voice ever so slightly. “I want to be your Daddy, okay Hyung?”

 

 

“Fuck me”

 

 

“With pleasure”

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
They were near the end of the Walking Dead episode when Kai spoke again.

 

 

 

“Hyung, I think I have a fetish for your pubic hair”

 

 

 

“Holy shit don’t startle me like that again Kai” Sehun dramatically held his heart as his younger brother simply chuckled.

 

“No but seriously, all I can think about is how good it felt. Like feeling the scratchiness of your hair on hand felt so good. I wonder what it’d feel like again my face… Can I try it right now?”

“Oh my fucking god Kai no it’s 11:20 Dad comes back in 40 minutes” Kai frowned.

“And? That’s plenty of time, just let me feel the hair there”

 

“You’re really weird, you know that right?”

 

“Hyung, you’re the weird one. You’re the one who lets his younger brother touch your dick”

 

“Yeah but you wanted to”

“Shut up and let me feel the hair Sehun”

 

“God, you know it’s times like these I really notice the difference in age. Kai you’re really immature”

“No  I’m not. I’m just incredibly in love with my handsome and sexy brother and can’t keep my hands to myself due to like 7 years of pent up sexual frustration towards you. That’s all”

 

“Shit have you liked me for that long?”

“Yeah. As soon as I could touch my dick I was doing it thinking of you”

 

“That’s really cute”

“You know what else is cute?” Kai licked his lips.

 

“What?”

 

 

“Your pubic hair” Sehun rolled his eyes. ‘If only you knew how much it drove me crazy...After telling you not to shave and you actually didn’t’

 

 

“Well we’ve got 35 minutes left. Maybe we could do something. I kinda want you to kiss me”

The pink haired raised his eyebrows, moving closer to his elder brother. “What a coincidence, I kinda want to kiss you too” That was all it took. Fingers were in hair as fuller lips met slightly thinner ones.

 

Of course Kai was more dominant that Sehun, his tongue moving into Sehun’s to lick and suck on the other’s before moving back to his own mouth to press their lips together again.

It continued on like this, not too much lip action and not too much tongue action cause in all honesty, a good kiss had a balance between the two.

 

Kai’s hands were already making a move to take off his jeans and Sehun’s. The two brothers pulled away briefly, not breaking eye contact as they both took off their shirts before finding each other’s lips again.

 

Kai’s lungs hurt a little. He wasn’t taking in as much oxygen through his nose as he needed due to the intensity of the kiss but he just couldn’t stop.

 

His brother. The one he could  only imagine would do such things with him came back from America and was there with him. Kissing him. Touching him.

 

“Fuck” Kai broke the kiss yet again only to be pulled by a hand on his hips onto Sehun’s pale body, his elder brother now lying down on their couch and eagerly grinding his crotch into the other’s.

 

“Kai-No Daddy, fuck, this must be a dream”

 

“Luckily for you it isn’t” Kai gritted his teeth as his dick got harder and more sensitive from all of Sehun’s rubbing. His brother’s right hand hadn’t left his hair whilst the left was on his ass, keeping his tanned boy from moving away too much.

“Shit, Baby you’re so hot” Kai licked a stripe up Sehun’s neck from his collar bones, nibbling down at the end by his ear, making sure not to make too big of a mark.

 

“I was gonna” Sehun’s pants were loud, mixed with occasional grunts of pleasure. “-Wait till another day but honestly, this is just-shit Kai” Sehun fucking mewled when his nipple was engulfed by Kai’s mouth.

 

 

Mewled.

 

 

Kai nearly came from the sound alone.

 

 

“So surreal-What if I wake up tomorrow and it’s all a dream? I would regret not letting you fuck me”

“Sehun” Kai grinned, pulling away from a now reddening abused nipple, sitting up and pulling his brother’s ass towards his crotch. “Let me fuck you, yeah?”

“Please-Fuck yes Daddy” Sehun whined so loud Kai was sure their neighbours would hear it.

 

Most likely cause Sehun’s dick had been freed from his pants, Kai’s mouth kissing his balls, his nose brushing the slightly longer than stubble hair there.

 

 

And fuck was Sehun bucking his hips at the sight?

 

“What does my Sehunnie want me to do hm? What do you want Daddy to do Baby?”

“Le-Let me fuck you mouth, please Daddy” ‘Yes baby, Fuck my mouth all you want’

 

 

Kai didn’t say anything out loud, he simply touched the tip of Sehun’s tip, right in the slit, with his tongue and let a mouthful of saliva drip down the length; all while remaining eye contact with his brother.

After that he spread the thick saliva, covering it’s entire length and tip with his tongue before relaxing his jaw and letting Sehun’s dick slide to the back of his mouth, his nose again brushing his favourite pubic hair.

 

 

“Shit you’re actually letting me-God Daddy” A jolt of pleasure hit Kai’s cock instantly at the address term ‘Daddy’. He always thought it wasn’ suitable for an actual Dad but rather for himself.

 

Two hands were now fisted in his soft pink locks as the hips he was holding onto began to move slowly, snapping every so often.

And boy was Kai glad he let Sehun do such a thing.

 

 

Cause through the hooded eyelids of his and thick lashes, he saw the most erotic thing ever known to his eyes.

 

 

His elder brother, neck strained, head falling backwards as his eyes never left his own. Sweat covered the pale, moderately built body as his chest heaved from pleasure. Mewls and moans slipping from delicate red lips.

  
 

 

 

 

Kai was just about to reach down and grip his own leaking cock when a distant noise of a key being put into a lock stopped him.

  
 

 

 

 

His Father was home.

 

 

 

* * *

So there we have it. 

First of all, I'm sorry I'm such an ass. It's been FOREVER since I last updated (This August was chapter 5. It's November now) um so please forgive me omg. 

 

 

Lastly, 

Thanks for all the love and suppot this fic gets! I am currently writing 5 fics right now, so forgive me if updates are slow. However My mocks are passing soon so I'll have plenty more time to update ALL of them more often! 

 

Lots of love, 

Izzy xx

Thanks to Picturesque for the Poster! 

[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop) 


	8. Chapter 7

 

* * *

**Kai's POV**

* * *

“I’m home” Was the only sound they heard besides their labored breaths.

 

 

‘Fucking hell of all times’ Kai scoffed. Just as he was about to finally touch himself.

 

‘Fuck you Dad. Cockblocking asshole’ Is what he thought as he grabbed Sehun and their clothes and ran to nearest room that wasn’t the living room.

 

They ended up in the bathroom, both bent over trying to get as much oxygen as they can into their lungs. Both from sprinting and being interrupted.

 

And fuck was Sehun still hard?

 

“Aren’t you a kinky thing, hm?” Kai licked his lips, not bothering to take his eyes away from his elder brother’s dick.

 

“What the fuck do you mean K-Oh. Oh. Shit. Uhm. Yeah. You got me” Sehun rolled his eyes, trying to shield his brother’s view with his hands until tanned ones wrapped around his wrists.

 

“No, no  baby. Let me look. Let me see how excited you are because of me”

 

“I don’t know if you realize this yet Kai-But Dad is just out there no doubt looking for us-” Kai put his hand over the black haired’s mouth, straining his ear as he heard movement outside.

 

“He’s here, shut up and let me handle this” Sehun raised an eyebrow. Kai simply smirked before pulling the elder flush against him, keeping an arm wrapped around the thin waist as the other dropped below to lightly scratch at the hairs there.

 

“I want you to moan real loud, okay? I want you to fucking whine my name like a bitch. Do that for Daddy yeah?” Kai whispered into a red ear.

 

“What the fuck-Dad is just out the-” Sehun’s argument was cut short when the pink haired’s hands wrapped themselves around the leaking length, tugging harshly. “Shit-Fuck that feels good”

 

Kai pressed his lips into Sehun’s neck, sucking to leave a mark as he moved his hips to let his cock fall between two plush cheeks.

 

“You like that baby?”

 

“Yes-Ah fuck Kai” Sehun moaned loudly. ‘Good. Let’s hope Dad hears’

 

“I can’t wait to get my cock in you baby boy”

 

“Please-Just fuck me already” Kai stopped his movements, releasing his hold on his elder brother’s dick to spank his brother’s ass. “That’s for not asking properly” Sehun choked on saliva and whined.  

 

“Please fuck me Daddy. Fill me with you dick” Kai hummed in satisfaction as he returned to pumping the elder until he heard the other get louder and louder.

 

“I’m so close-”

 

“Me two” The pink hair grunted as he began grinding himself into the other’s ass harder and harder as he sped up his hands.

 

Moments later they were both cuming, Kai pulling away from the elder’s ass jut a he began coming, Sehun’s mouth hung in a silent moan as Kai whispered sweet nothings into the other’s ear.

 

  
 

It would have been a  sweet moment.

  
  
 

 

 

If it wasn’t for the punch to Kai’s gut a couple of minutes after.

  
  
 

 

“Fucking lunatic. Now Dad know’s we’re essecntially fucking-We’ll be left on the streets to fend for ourselves!” Kai held his stomach, doubled over in pain.

 

“Hyung. Calm down. I got this worked out. Last time he come to me fucking someone-” Sehun frowned and Kai pulled him into a hug despite the dull ache in his abdomen. “-He got super embarrassed and like refused to come out of his office for the whole evening”

 

“And? What makes you think he’ll do that again”

 

“Cause he’s done that every time” Kai smirked.

 

“What do you mean every time-How many times have you brought people back for a fuck?” Kai noticed the elder was getting upset and so kissed the other's cheek lovingly. ‘So cute...’

 

“More times than I can remember. But I’m clean, don’t worry about any STD’s. I only ever fucked those people thinking it would somehow stop me from loving you, my elder brother. Not that it worked. Everytime I came, I came with your face in mind”

 

Sehun began to smile and the pink haired found himself taking a deep breath as warmth filled his body. “What age did you lose your virginity” Kai gulped.

 

“14. You were all the way in America, I was lonely so my old friends suggested I try and have sex to put an ease to my mind. It totally failed.Firstly, she was a girl so I could hardly keep it up and even then, I wasn’t able to cum.That night I came home still hard and practically crying. I finished myself off in your room.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah...What about you, baby?” The black haired licked his lips, tentatively looking into his younger brother’s eyes.

 

“Uh, 13” Kai was going to protest but Sehun put a long, pale finger to his plump lips before he could. “So I found out yeah, I’m in love with my brother and managed to convince the next door neighbour’s girl at the time to have sex with me except I couldn’t even get an erection for longer than 3 minutes and it ended up me awkwardly trying to stick my 13 year old dick in her 12 year old vagina and it was just a mess. It wasn’t until I was 14 that I had my first orgasm. thinking of you  of course”

 

“Fuck- You mean you took Minah’s virginity at 12?” Kai whisper shouted, tightening his hold around his elder brother.

 

“Yeah...Basically”

 

“You kinky lil shit”

 

“I’m not just a kinky lil shit-I’m your kinky lil shit” Sehun giggled and fuck did it make the younger weak slightly at the knees. It was adorable, almost a whine of a laugh that squeaked slightly at the end of each syllable.

 

Kai hummed against his brother’s neck, swaying them slightly to the music playing softly in his mind. “I really love you. You know that, right?” Kai nodded, “Of course. I love you too, Hyung”

 

“We should probably have a shower though. I mean I just showered but I’m a sticky mess” Kai shook his head, squatting to be face to face with the mess of their cum on the black haired stomach. “Nope. It’s fine, I got this”

 

“Kai-You aren’t seriously-” Sehun’s words were cut short as a breathy whine escaped his lips as the younger stuck his tongue out and began lapping up their semen.

 

“You’re so hot” Kai chuckled.

 

“Must run in the family then cause you’re hotter” Sehun winked back and Kai shook his head in amusement, licking his lips after the last swallow,

 

“Now. Let’s go before Dad gets suspicious as to where you are. You only just came back from America, so I’m sure he doubts you have any friends to hang out with”

 

“Fuck off” Sehun playfully punched his younger brother’s arm. “I have plenty of friends. Tao, Luhan, Zhoumi, Taemin, Chanyeol”

 

Kai growled t his best friend's name. “Don’t talk about that bastard. He touched what’ mine”

 

“Who-Taemin?” The other laughed. ‘At least you find it funny...God I’m going to to the guy’s balls off and feed them to himself’

 

“I only did it cause he looks like you sorta”

 

“I know but still, you’re mine and mine only. Only your brother gets to touch you like that” Kai slapped his younger brother’s ass.

 

“Got it Boss” Sehun ruffled his younger brother’s hair before leaving the bathroom.

 

Kai stood there, mouth hung open. “The lil shit-Who does he think he is-” The pink haired had a blush similar in shade to his hair that lined the tips of his ears and cheeks, a gummy smile that simply appeared by itself stayed.

 

‘You did well to actually make a move’  He reassured himself.

 

“Speaking of Taemin…” The 19 year old got his phone out and began scrolling through his messages before finding his best friend's.

 

From: Ace

Sorry about the other night… I was super drunk

Arrived: 2 days ago

 

To: Ace 

You nearly fucked my brother. End of.

Arrived: 21:02pm

 

“Kai?”

 

Said male whipped his head around from his phone. “Yeah?”

 

“I love you” the 19 year old’s breathing hitched as he let the words sink in.

 

He grinned, eyes disappearing. “I love you too, Hyung”

 

 

 

* * *

**Sehun’s POV**

* * *

 

 

Dinner time was awkward to say the least.

 

 

Only the sound of their utensils were heard. ‘Fuck… Did Dad actually recognize my voice from earlier?’

 

“Dad” No response.

 

“Dad?” Still no response, Sehun sighed. “Dad? Dad? Dad? Daddy?” The black haired whined.

 

“Yes?” “Yes?” Kai and their Father responded.

 

The pale 21 year old nudged his brother’s arm, the younger struggling to keep to giggle from escaping his lips.

  
 

“How was your day today?” The eldest of the three stuttered, a blush creeping up onto his aging face. “I-I- Uh… It went fine haha....” The man side-eyed the pink haired male. “How as yours, sehun? You weren’t here when I got back”

 

“Yeah, I wa uh, hanging out I guess…”

 

“Hanging out? With who? You only moved back from the US like a week ago” The pink haired gave up and let out a loud, hearty laugh.

 

“Shut up Kai-I have friends Dad… I was hanging out with Taemin”

 

“Oh, you mean Kai’s friend?”

 

“Was a friend. He touched my property and so we had a fight” Sehun looked into his brother's eye, trying to convey the message of ‘You mean me?’

 

His younger brother subtly rested his hand on the elder’s knee under the table.

 

“Are you fighting over the same guy or something?” His Dad chuckled.

 

“Sorta. I know I’m winning though” The pink haired smirk was wide, his shoulders square with pride and Sehun felt his heart swell at the sight.

 

“I could hear”

 

“Shit-Sorry Dad...That must have been awkward” Kai innocently scratched his head. ‘You lil shit-Lying to Dad like that’

 

“I won’t lie, it was. But I guess I must accept it, you’re a grown man now. Same with you, Sehun” Said male looked away from the man he was in love with and back to his Father.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll tell you the same thing I did to Kai a few few weeks ago. I don’t care who you fall in love with, who you have sex with, who you date or marry, Dad will always love you anyways-”

 

“Okay but what has that got to do with anything?”

 

“Let me finish- Just try and not have sex while your Mother and I are in the house” The elder gave his two sons a pointed a look before standing up and grabbing their plates, ruffling their hair as he walked out to the kitchen.

 

“Kai- Do you think he knows? That seemed pretty suspicious if you asked me” Sehun frowned, leaning into his younger brother’s shoulders.

 

“Hmm… I was just thinking that. What he said just now… Kinda sounds like he knows we’re fucking” The pink haired grinned and the 21 year old playfully hit the tanned muscular arm.

 

“Shut up Kai-Dad could walk in any second”

 

“Don’t tell me to shut up-” Kai leant in, lips brushing the other’s ear as he huskily whispered “Daddy’s gonna punish you if you continue”

 

Sehun’s cheeks flushed as he let the words sink in.

 

“Fuck off” The black haired kissed his younger brother’s cheek,

 

“Huh, your freckles are going” Kai frowned. “Are they? Probably cause I’m not outside as much as I was back in Cali. they’re only visable in summer”

 

“Cute.”

 

“God-I’m leaving”

 

“Wanna sleep in my bed tonight, baby?” Sehun stood up and looked down at his brother who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  

 

“Sure. Why not” The pale male grinned as did the tanned.

 

“I love you” Sehun blushed as he spoke.

 

“I love you too”

 

“What day is it tomorrow?” Sehun grabbed his phone.

 

“Monday, means my baby boy has to work out, right?” Sehun groaned at Kai’s words.

 

“God-I hate Mondays. It’s gym all day, no soccer playing, just gym”

 

“I mean, my dance major is no better, we constantly work out if you think about it”

 

“At least you get to have fun, for us it’s just lift these weights and run constantly”

 

“No more complaining, Let’s go to bed, I’ll massage your back for you if you want, okay?”

 

“Fine, let’s go” Sehun began walking up to their rooms, biting his lips to stop a smile as he he felt his brother’s hand smack his butt as they walked up the stairs.

 

* * *

  
 

When they got into Kai’s bed, stripping themselves own to their boxers and getting under the covers, Sehun spoke quietly. “I knew it wasn’t Taemin that night” The elder closed his eyes, unsure of the other’s response.

 

What he wasn’t expecting though, was a hearty laugh.

 

“W-What” he carefully opened one eye to see his brother hovering over him, the tanned arms on either side of his head as his butt laid directly on the pale’s dick, making it slightly twitch with excitement.

 

“What if I told you that I knew that you knew it was me” Kai kissed his brother’s cheek, making the elder whine.

 

“Hey, would you ever let me top?” Sehun licked his lips as he asked the question, gripping his hands onto his younger brother’s hips, rubbing circles into them as he pushed his own hips up, to dig his clothes dick into the Dancer’s ass.

 

“Depends Sehun” Kai’s smirk was wide,  tongue teasingly licking his canines. “Depends if you’re a good boy or not”

 

“So if I’m a good boy, you’ll let me fuck your ass?”

 

“Basically” Kai slowly rested his body on the elder’s, his face fitting perfectly in the other’s neck. “My top priority in the bedroom is your pleasure baby, never forget that. If you want me to fuck you you raw in the public restroom then I’ll do it, if you want to fuck me in the local park, I’ll let you”

 

“You seem to like public places” Sehun raised an eyebrow ‘Not that I’m going to complain’

 

“Yeah. Can you tell?” The pink haired chuckled.

 

“Maybe…” Kai pressed a chaste kiss to the pale neck. “But what about Daddy’s pleasure?”

 

“No need to worry about that. I get off seeing you in bliss. I get pleasure from your pleasure, okay? Why did you think I let you fuck my mouth earlier? Hm? Daddy wants the best experience for his baby boy. You’ll be treated like a prince with me, okay?”

 

“You should call me your Prince”

 

“Yes your highness, does Daddy’s lil prince like it?”

 

“Yes” Kai grinned and pressed another kiss into the other’s neck. “Okay, but you need your beauty sleep, Prince Hun. Daddy doesn’t want his baby to be all grumpy tomorrow because he didn’t get enough sleep. It’s midnight and you have to be up for 10 tomorrow”

 

“Okay, Dad” Sehun rolled his eyes, but moved the two onto their sides, their legs tangling perfectly, faces inches apart.

 

“That’s Daddy to you”

 

“Haha, okay okay, good night daddy”

 

“Night, baby Hun”

  
  
 

Sehun wished that their little bubble would never pop.

  
  
 

That their love would be forever uninterrupted.

  
  
  
 

He didn’t realize what was awaiting him at Univeristy.

 

 

  
  
 

A person who wanted him.

  
  
 

 

A person who wanted him real bad.

 

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry I took so long to update-This was last upated in November like wow, it's April. 

 

But It'll be at least July before I can upate, my exams are coming up-Like actual exams that decide my future in May till the end of June (I haven't started revison yet-Im screwed) 

 

But uh yeah, wish me good luck? Haha 

If any of you read my other stories, Snake of Truth will uupated soon (Halfway through that chapter) Beautiful Bastard should be alongside Starbucks, Gym & Boys, so look forward to them! 

 

Anyways, Kystal and Kai huh? I ship it! Though I will forever ship Sekai, I respect Kai's relationship. Unlike Taeyeon and Baekhyuns which I still to this day believe it was a cover up for gay rumours, I do believe they're probably dating for real so yay for them! 

 

Anyways, here's some sekai gifs to make up for my absence!

 

Supportive Boyfriend Kai

 

 

Some taehun 

 

 

https://vine.co/v/iiqB3Aqgi9z 

 

 

Have a good day!

 

Thanks to Picturesque for the lovely poster & Background!   
[](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/915079/picturesque-graphics-closed-revamped-graphics-kpop-hiring-postershop-graphicshop-portfolio-graphicschop) 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AFF. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, the Kudos and comments!


End file.
